shine a light on her
by stars4redvines
Summary: Multi-chapter. Percy meets an extra-ordinary daughter of Apollo when he reaches Camp Half-Blood. As he and Rachel battle dracnae and slushy throwing jerks alike, they grow closer and only Aphrodite needs to point out the obvious.
1. the only exception

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm stars4redvines and I'm the one bringing you this crackship which is Percy x Rachel. It is an original pairing (Doubt anyone would be as crazy as me). It's a multi-chapter story and set in Percy Jackson And The Lightning Thief and a couple of years before Glee. I will update as much as I can but I will be writing other stories, so I may not update as much as I want. I am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so I apologize for the OOCness of these characters. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of ****_shine a light on her_****.**

**Warning: Spoilers for Percy Jackson and Glee. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the worlds of Glee or Percy Jackson. I also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. I do not even own the laptop I'm using to write this story... Oh well. :p**

* * *

Percy hauled Grover up and staggered down into the valley, towards the light of the farmhouse. He felt grief for his mother well up inside him and he cried out for her but she was gone. Gone in a shower of golden sparks. He held on to Grover and refused to drop him in-spite of his tired arms. He wouldn't lose Grover as well.

Percy collapsed as he dropped Grover on a wooden porch. He saw the face of a familiar-looking bearded man, a pretty blonde girl whose hair reminded him of Cinderella and another pretty girl with the most beautiful brown eyes Percy had ever seen.

They looked down at him and the blonde girl said, "He's the one. He must be." The brown-eyed girl frowned and hissed, "Annabeth!" The man shook his head and said, "Silence both of you. He's still conscious. Bring him inside."

* * *

Whenever Percy woke up it was only for a few short minutes. The first time he woke up, he was lying in a soft bed, being spoon-fed something that tasted like buttered popcorn except it was a pudding.

The brown-eyed girl was studying him with worried eyes while she scraped drips off his chin with the spoon and the blonde girl was hovering over him, smirking. When the blonde girl saw his eyes open she asked, "What will happen at the summer solstice?"

The brown-eyed girl shook her head at the other girl and hissed, "Leave him alone Annabeth! He's still weak after fighting the Minotaur!" Annabeth shook her head at her friend and turned to Percy, "What's going on? What was stolen? We only have a few weeks!"

He couldn't understand what she was talking about and mumbled, "I'm sorry... I don't..." Someone knocked on the door and the brown-eyed girl quickly filled his mouth with pudding.

Another time, it was only the brown-eyed girl and she was singing softly:

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry and curse at the wind._

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried to reassemble it._

_And my momma swore that she would never let herself forget._

_And that was the day that I promised,_

_I'd never sing of love if it does not exist._

_But darling,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception._

_Maybe I know somewhere deep in my soul that love never lasts._

_And we've got to find better ways to make it alone or keep a straight face._

_And I've always lived like this keeping a comfortable distance._

_And up until now I'd have sworn to myself that I'm content with loneliness._

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk._

_Well you are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception._

_I've got a tight grip on reality,_

_But I can't let go of what's in front of me here._

_I know you're leaving in the morning when you wake up,_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream._

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception._

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception,_

_You are the only exception._

_And I'm on my way to believing,_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing._

He croaked out "You have a lovely voice" and got to see her blush before he fell asleep again.

The next time he woke up, both girls were gone. A husky blonde man, like a surfer, stood in the corner of the bedroom. He had blue eyes all over his body; on his cheeks, his forehead and the backs of his hands.

* * *

After waking up for good and talking to Grover, Percy looked around. The landscape was dotted with buildings that looked like Greek architecture.

Children and satyrs were everywhere; playing volleyball, chasing each other around a cluster of cabins nestled in the woods, shooting targets at an archery range, canoeing across a lake and riding (winged?) horses down a wooden trail.

Percy turned his attention to the card table at the end of the porch, where two men sat opposite each other. Annabeth and the brown-eyed girl were leaning on the porch rail beside the card table.

The man facing him was small and porky. He had a red nose, big watery eyes and curly hair so black it looked purple. He looked like a cherub who'd turned middle-aged in a trailer park. He wore a Hawaiian shirt with a tiger pattern on it. The other man was familiar to Percy. He recognized the wheelchair, tweed jacket, the thinning brown hair and the scraggly beard. "Mr. Brummer!" Percy cried.

The Latin teacher turned and smiled at him, "Ah good Percy. Now we have four for pinochle." He offered Percy a chair to the right of the middle-aged cherub, who looked at him with bloodshot eyes and heaved a great sigh, "Oh, I suppose I must say it. Welcome to CampHalf-Blood. There. Now don't expect me to be glad to see you."

Percy scooted away from him and said, "Uh, thanks Mr..." "How rude of me!" Mr. Brummer exclaimed. He pointed at the middle-aged cherub and said, "This is Mr. D. He is the camp director here at CampHalf-Blood".

He then pointed at Annabeth and said, "This is Annabeth Chase. She is one of our year round campers." And finally he pointed to the brown-eyed girl, who was staring at him with her big, doe eyes, "This is Rachel Berry, another of our year round campers. Rachel and Annabeth nursed you back to health Percy".

Percy studied the two girls as they hopped off the porch rail and stood beside Chiron. Annabeth was the stereotypical Californian girl with her curly blonde hair and deep tan. She was only a couple of centimetres taller than Percy and she had intimidating grey eyes like storm clouds.

Rachel on the other hand was small with olive skin and straight brunette hair. They were as different as could be but Percy sensed they would anything for the other.

Chiron called Annabeth over to him and asked, "Annabeth, my dear, why don't you go check on Percy's bunk and Rachel go practise your archery? We'll be placing him in Cabin Eleven for now". Annabeth nodded, "Sure Chiron."

Rachel nodded as she bent down and picked up a bow and a quiver of arrows. Annabeth and Rachel left side by side and Percy had to restrain himself from watching them leave.

Especially when Annabeth yelled out that he drooled when he slept.

* * *

As Percy and Chiron walked through the camp after their talk about the Greek Gods and their children, they stopped by the archery range and watched as Rachel practised.

Percy didn't know a lot about archery but from what he could tell she was good. She was the only one practicing because everyone else was watching her.

She was shooting with a long bow and her arrows had two gold fletches and one silver fletch. She shot all her arrows quickly and shot all her targets clean in the centre.

She smiled as everyone began clapping when she finished and bowed as Chiron and Percy walked towards her. Chiron smiled as he looked down at her, "Your archery is perfect as always."

Rachel smiled at the praise and said, "Thank you Chiron. Perhaps I can use moving targets next time?" Chiron chuckled at this, "Yes, yes. Practise makes perfect. Would you care to join Percy and I around the camp?" Rachel nodded at this and as they began walking and fell into step beside Percy.

* * *

"Sorry about Annabeth." Rachel said to him, "She's just... Under a lot of stress right now." He nodded, "It's fine really... And you were really good back there... With the arrows and stuff..."

Rachel laughed and said, "Yeah... Trait of my cabin really..." Percy frowned and looked at her, "What?"

Rachel took out a bracelet with two charms on it. She pointed at the gold charm, the sun, and said, "Cabin 7. Apollo. God of light and the sun, truth and prophecy, healing, poetry and music... My father."

Percy was about to ask about her silver charm when they reached the cabins. They all looked bizarre and different from each other. He turned towards Rachel to see her at a huge stone-lined fire pit talking to the small nine year old girl tending the flames.

The nine year old looked happy to see Rachel and smiled at her. He walked towards them slowly and picked up his speed when Rachel smiled at him and waved him over.

When he reached them the younger girl looked at him with eyes wiser than her years and said, "Percy Jackson." He nodded, "That's me... And you are?" She blinked at him and said, "Now is not the time Percy Jackson." He looked at Rachel and said slowly, "Alright..."

The girl turned to Rachel and said, "I must leave now. Do as I ask Rachel Berry and rally your fellow demigods around my hearth." Rachel nodded and Percy watched as the girl smiled and stepped into the flames.

He cried out as they wrapped around her and then she disappeared. He turned to Rachel and asked incredulously, "Who was she?" She shook her head at him and said, "Now is not the time."

* * *

**Author's Note: If anyone would be interested in Betaing this story, I would be eternally grateful. I have fixed any mistakes I can see but it would really help! Please PM me and I will get back to you as quickly as possible. Please review, constructive criticism is welcome but flames are not. Virtual ambrosia for every review! Thanks for reading. I'll update as soon as possible.**

**Songs used:**

**The Only Exception - Paramore**

**-stars4redvines**


	2. good time

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for taking so long to update this story but my teachers piled on projects that were all due at the same time right before we finished school. Also, my aunt was recently in a car accident and several deaths have occurred recently in our community including two of my friends' fathers and my friend's grandfather so I'm just feeling very emotionally drained at the moment.. So you might see why it took so long to update… Anyway, sorry again for the delay! Thanks to everyone who is reading this story and special thanks to everyone following it and favoriting it. Virtual ambrosia to galacticsiren22, CagedCircusFreak, Lena, nicholee33, LivinLaughinLovin4ever, kyella0203, Fire Dolphin, Guest, LittleRedWritingHood541, Guest and UserNotActive who reviewed!**

**Lena:I'm glad you're enjoying the story and here's the next chapter! :)**

**Guest:Here's the update! :) Are you the same Guest who reviewed all of my other stories? I love to see your thoughts on my stories and I'm trying to do a few of your requests but some of them are really difficult to write. Sorry! :(**

**Guest:Here's the update! I'm glad you're enjoying the story but I really hope you're not too obsessed with it! :)**

**We're in the Percy Jackson And The Lightning Thief and a couple of years before Glee. I will update as much as I can but I will be writing other stories, so I may not update as much as I want. I am not great at writing characters as they would act in their respective fandoms, so I apologize for the OOCness of these characters. I hope you enjoy the second chapter of ****_shine a light on her_****.**

******************Special Thanks To: ****My wonderful Betas littlemissdreamergirl and samasbananas who are so helpful and forgiving when I get strange Crossover ideas into my head and send them the strangest things.**

**Warning: Spoilers for Percy Jackson and Glee. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the worlds of Glee or Percy Jackson. I also do not own any characters associated with these fandoms. I do not even own the laptop I'm using to write this story... Oh well. :p **

* * *

Percy walked behind Rachel as they headed towards one of the cabins. He hadn't paid them much attention when he was walking with Rachel but he remembered when Chiron pointed them out to him. There were twelve cabins nestled in the woods by the lake. They were arranged in a U, with two at the base and five in a row at either side. And as he walked behind Rachel, the sight of the cabins only reaffirmed his previous thought; that they were the most bizarre collection of buildings he'd ever seen.

Except for the brass number that each cabin had above the door (odds on the left side, evens on the right), they looked absolutely nothing alike. They all faced a commons area dotted with Greek statues, fountains, flower beds and basketball hoops. They had left the center of the field with the fire-pit and they were walking by the cabins while Rachel pointed each one out and explained which god or goddess it belonged to.

The pair of cabins at the head of the field, numbers one and two, looked like his-and-hers mausoleums, big white marble boxes with heavy columns in front. Cabin one was the biggest and bulkiest of the twelve. Its polished bronze doors shimmered like a holograph, so that from different angles lightning bolts seemed to streak down. Cabin two was more graceful somehow, with slimmer columns garlanded with pomegranates and flowers. The walls were carved with images of peacocks.

"Zeus and Hera?" Percy guessed. "Correct." Rachel said with a smile. "Their cabins look empty." Rachel sighed as they walk past, "Some of the cabins are. No one ever stays in one or two." Percy nodded as he thought about that. So each cabin had a different god; which meant the children of that god must stay in that cabin. And then he frowned as he realized... He didn't know who his father was. So where would he stay? In the Big House?

As he pondered his sleeping arrangements, they passed the first cabin on the left, cabin three, and Percy stopped. It wasn't high and mighty like cabin one, but long and low and solid. The outer walls were of rough gray stone studded with pieces of seashell and coral, as if the slabs had been hewn straight from the bottom of the ocean floor. He peeked inside the open doorway and Rachel said, "Oh, I wouldn't do that!"

Before she could pull him back, he caught the salty scent of the interior, like the wind on the shore at Montauk. The interior walls glowed like abalone. There were six empty bunk beds with silk sheets turned down. But there was no sign anyone had ever slept there. The place felt so sad and lonely, he was glad when Rachel put her hand on his shoulder and said softly, "Come on, Percy."

* * *

Cabin number four had tomato vines on the walls and a roof made out of real grass. Number five was bright red-a real nasty paint job, as if the color had been splashed on with buckets and fists and the roof was lined with barbed wire. A stuffed wild boar's head hung over the doorway and its eyes seemed to followed Rachel and Percy as they walked past. Inside, Percy could see a bunch of mean-looking kids, both girls and boys, arm wrestling and arguing with each other while rock music blared.

The loudest was a girl maybe thirteen or fourteen. She wore a size XXXL Camp Half-Blood t-shirt under a camouflage jacket. She zeroed in on Percy and gave him an evil sneer. She reminded him of Nancy Bobofit, though the camper girl was much bigger and tougher looking, and her hair was long and stringy, and brown instead of red.

Number seven seemed to be made out of real gold and when Percy caught up with Rachel she pointed to it, "Cabin seven. Apollo's cabin." As they walked past, a boy shot out of the cabin and grabbed Rachel. Percy watched in shock as the boy spun her around in his arms while she laughed at him. He eventually set her down and noticed Percy. He stuck out his hand and smiled at him, "It's always nice to meet a new camper. I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson." Percy smiled back at him, "I'm Percy Jackson."

Blaine smiled then turned towards Rachel, "You're showing him around?" She nodded and asked, "Do you want to join us?" "No thanks, just remember we have master's archery class at noon." Rachel twirled her bow in her arms and rolled her eyes, "Of course I'll remember. You just remember to bring your arrows and your bow and we'll see whose best." Blaine smiled at Rachel, "It's a date!"

Rachel walked off with another roll of her eyes as Blaine yelled, "See you later Percy!" After they had walked for a few seconds Rachel looked up and apologized, "Sorry about him. He's just... very cheerful and an idiot." Percy shrugged, "It's fine, he's cool." Rachel raised her eyebrows and deadpanned, "You think Blaine is cool? Bowties and hair gel Blaine?" "Bowties are cool!" Percy insisted as they walk past number nine which had smokestacks like a factory.

By the time they reached cabin eleven they had discussed Doctor Who at great length and Percy had met Silena Beauregard, Matt Rutherford and Cooper Anderson. Rachel smiled at Annabeth and said a few words to her quietly so Percy couldn't hear. Annabeth shot him another critical look; like she was still thinking about how much he drooled earlier, when Rachel suddenly waved goodbye to him as she and Chiron walked towards the archery range.

Percy tried very hard not to feel disappointed when she left but he couldn't help it. Rachel just made it seem brighter and with her gone, all he could think about was his mother and his loss of her. But he took a deep breath and decided to impress all the other campers who were eyeing him up instead of focusing on Rachel. So naturally, he tripped through the doorway and made a fool of himself.

* * *

Percy walked beside Annabeth as she showed him other places after he had met the occupants of cabin eleven and Clarisse, daughter of Ares. He was still reeling from the bathroom incident and all he wanted to do was sit down and try to figure out how any of this had happened. His mother gone, Grover half-goat, Mr. Broom- Chiron a centaur... He needed to sit down and accept this new reality that had been thrust upon him.

Percy was so lost in his thoughts that he nearly missed Annabeth leading him towards the metal shop, where Matt was forging a sword. Percy had met him earlier, but Matt looked different now. Stronger, more confident as he pounded his hammer against the sword and anvil among the bright fires of the forge. He was dressed in only an orange Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and jeans as he apparently held no fear of the bright flames and sparks that flew from his hammer.

He stopped when he saw Annabeth and Percy and grinned at them as he stepped away from the anvil and the sword. He swung his hammer over his shoulder and Percy saw the strange runes hewn into it. They weren't the same as the ones on Annabeth's book but he didn't want to ask and look even more stupid than he already felt. He was tired and as he heard Annabeth and Matt discuss the naiads, he felt his last piece of sanity crack.

Annabeth was rolling her eyes at Matt as she said, "Naiads are terrible flirts." "Naiads." Percy repeated, feeling completely overwhelmed. "That's it. I want to go home now." Annabeth frowned. "Don't you get it, Percy? You are home."

* * *

Percy headed back to cabin eleven hoping for some quiet to figure out his thoughts. Unfortunately that was impossible because back at cabin eleven, everybody was talking and horsing around, waiting for dinner. For the first time, he noticed that a lot of the campers had similar features: sharp noses, upturned eyebrows, mischievous smiles. They were the kind of kids that teachers would peg as troublemakers. Thankfully, nobody paid much attention to him as he walked over to his spot on the floor and plopped down with his Minotaur horn.

The counselor, Luke, came over. He had the Hermes family resemblance, too. It was marred by that scar on his right cheek, but his smile was intact.

"Found you a sleeping bag." he said. "And here, I stole you some toiletries from the camp store." Percy couldn't tell if he was lying about the stealing part. I said, "Thanks." "No prob." Luke sat next to him,, pushing his back against the wall. "Tough first day?" "I don't belong here." Percy said. "I don't even believe in gods." "Yeah," he said. "That's how we all started. Once you start believing in them? It doesn't get any easier."

The bitterness in his voice surprised Percy, because Luke seemed like a pretty easygoing guy. He looked like he could handle just about anything.

"So your dad is Hermes?" He asked.

He pulled a switchblade out of his back pocket, and for a second Percy thought he was going to gut me, but he just scraped the mud off the sole of his sandal. "Yeah. Hermes." "The wing-footed messenger guy." "That's him. Messengers. Medicine. Travelers, merchants, thieves. Anybody who uses the roads. That's why you're here, enjoying cabin eleven's hospitality. Hermes isn't picky about who he sponsors."

"You ever meet your dad?" Percy asked, curious. "Once." He waited, thinking that if he wanted to tell Percy, he'd tell him. Apparently, he didn't. He wondered if the story had anything to do with how he got his scar.

Luke looked up and managed a smile. "Don't worry about it, Percy. The campers here, they're mostly good people. After all, we're extended family, right? We take care of each other. "He seemed to understand how lost Percy felt, and he was grateful for that, because an older guy like him-even if he was a counselor-should've steered clear of an uncool middle-schooler like Percy. But Luke had welcomed him into the cabin. He'd even stolen him some toiletries, which was the nicest thing anybody had done for him all day.

* * *

Percy watched Cooper and Blaine led the campers through a song after dinner. He had made it through dinner and the rest of the day with Matt and Annabeth's words running around in his mind; "Don't you get it, Percy? You are home." "Your father isn't dead, Percy. He's one of the Olympians." And his conversation with Luke and just... It was all so overwhelming. He was shook out of his thoughts as Rachel stood up and began dancing around the campfire:

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_It's always a good time._

Blaine stood up and spun Rachel in a circle before singing:

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_It's always a good time._

Rachel and Blaine sang together as other campers stood up and began dancing:

_Woke up on the right side of the bed,_

_What's up with this Prince song inside my head?_

_Hands up if you're down to get down tonight,_

_'Cause it's always a good time._

Percy was shocked when Rachel stood in front of him and held out her hand to him. He hesitated for a moment and then took her hand while she, Blaine and Cooper sang:

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care,_

_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere._

_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight,_

_'Cause it's always a good time._

Rachel smiled as she led Percy over to the other campers and began singing with Annabeth and Silena:

_Good morning and good night,_

_I'll wake up at twilight,_

_It's gonna be alright._

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

Percy sang with Rachel and the rest of the campers and wondered if this would be what the rest of his life was like, here among these people, among this family:

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

Rachel laughed when Matt picked her up and spun her around before they were dancing and singing together:

_Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again._

_Checked out of my room, hit the ATM,_

_Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight._

_'Cause it's always a good time._

_Good morning and good night,_

_I'll wake up at twilight,_

_It's gonna be alright._

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

Matt grabbed Annabeth and began dancing with her while Rachel spun in and out of the arms of her friends and fellow campers:

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

Blaine stood up on a log and sang to the crowd of demigods:

_Doesn't matter when,_

_It's always a good time then._

Rachel stood up on the log opposite him and belted out:

_Doesn't matter where,_

_It's always a good time there._

_They grinned at each other and sang out:_

_Doesn't matter when,_

_It's always a good time then._

As Blaine and Rachel backflipped off of the logs, everyone sang, even Chiron:

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_Whoa-oh-oh-oh._

_We don't even have to try,_

_It's always a good time._

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay for more Glee characters appearing! :) Cooper and Blaine were a must as Rachel's siblings and sons of Apollo and I always liked Matt... So yeah. I included them. I have an idea of what other Glee characters will appear but I would love to hear your opinons on who else should appear.**

**CagedCircusFreak pointed out that I was describing characters from the books and there is a valid reason for doing that; the movie sucked. It completely destroyed the point of the first book and... Yeah. You are all free to imagine a young Logan Lerman if you want but I'm going to describe the characters as they are seen in the books. **

**As always, reviews will receive virtual hugs and flames will be put out with a slushy.**

**Songs used:**

**Good Time - Carly Rae Jepsen and Owl City**

**-stars4redvines**


End file.
